Star Crossed Lovers
by L'eau Goddess
Summary: Everyone thinks Hermione is perfect, but what happens when everyone finds out she isnt? HGOW


A short one shot written when I was feeling particularly meloncholy...I think the story probably reflects that. There is always a certain amount of hope, never forget that. Please review, even if you didn't like it, I live for corrective criticism. Thanks )

Liz aka L'eau Goddess

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter stories nor the characters therein, J.K. Rowling does...lucky woman.

Star-Crossed Lovers

Hermione, prefect at Hogwarts, all around outstanding student and young woman, had a secret. In the eyes of her peers, Hermione Granger appeared perfect. She received all the highest marks, was praised by teachers and students alike, was best friends with Harry Potter, and was dating Ronald Weasley. Many of the girls at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry wished they could lead a life just like Hermione's. Unfortunately for them, no one bothered to look beneath the perfect exterior of Hermione to see all her faults and imperfections. Hermione couldn't fly a broom to save her life, needed a tutor for herbology, hadn't spoken to her boyfriend Ron in near a week, and was falling apart from the Golden Trio. And, she had a lover. Yes, Hermione Granger, seemingly perfect all around woman, had a secret lover.

Late at night, when the voluptuous brunette was supposed to be dreaming about a certain redhead with a wicked temper, she was instead creeping around the castle to meet her mystery man. It was only in the confines of his room that she felt whole, that she felt real. For all her "perfect characteristics," she felt they were only a fake display for all to see. The real Hermione loved breaking the rules and living dangerously.

He was the most amazing and utterly complete and perfect man she had ever met, unfortunately, she was otherwise engaged. Oliver's exuberance and dedication to all things seemed to be contagious and in only a matter of weeks, Hermione was sharing his bed. It was a forbidden love, the most passionate and most horrible of all. Every time they were together seemed as if it could be their last, and if they were found it most certainly would be. Even as Oliver was bringing Hermione to the edge of sin, he had to keep his ears open for little wall mice creeping around after hours.

Hermione knew she shouldn't compare them, but she couldn't help it. Oliver treated her as if she was a woman, a goddess; more than just the simple title of a human. Ron on the other hand believed her to be a piece of spun glass that would shatter if he was too rough with her. Oliver exuded confidence about his ability as a lover, and knew just what to do and where to touch to insight rapture in Hermione. Ron for all his sweet words, fumbled, and was awkward and cautious with her. Oliver was the perfect lover, always managing to please her and bring her to the edge of the world and back. The problem with Oliver, was of course that she was in love with him.

As she lay nestled in the secure warmth of his arms night after night, he only had one wish, that he could show to the world that she was his, and his alone. But Oliver was no fool. He knew it would mean social ruin for Hermione if it was discovered that "Miss Perfect" was a human just like everyone else and she too made mistakes. Only late at night, under the cover of darkness, could she declare her undying love for him and he would declare his love for her. As tragic as their love was, it was in every essence beautiful. The tempting forbidden fruit, that enslaved Hermione's will power.

The star-crossed lovers were slowly dying in their hidden torment, but could not reveal themselves to anyone. And then, the worst that could possibly happen, finally did; jealousy reared its ugly head.

Ron and Hermione had begun speaking again, Hermione didn't even know why they had stopped in the first place. Ron begged for her company that evening, and Hermione, thinking of nothing but Oliver, consented, not realizing what she had agreed to. That evening, she lay down in her now almost foreign bed, until she knew all of Hogwarts was asleep. She crept out of her room silently before venturing to see her lover. She paused cautiously behind a suit of armor; after looking around, and spotting no one, continued on her journey. She arrived at the Head Boy's room not five minutes later. Hermione whispered the password, "L'amour Secret" and was granted permission. Oliver ushered her into his room by pressing his mouth immediately upon hers, crushing their bodies in an embrace. They would have progressed at once had a voice not made itself heard.

"Hermione!" The voice shouted, soon giving way to a familiar redhead peeking out from oblivion. The couple's eyes widened in shock and soon despair. They had been discovered, and by none other than Hermione's boyfriend.

"Ron," Hermione tried to explain in a calming manner, but one look in his eyes showed her that no explanation would be needed nor excepted.

"How could you! I loved you! You were mine Hermione, MINE, no one else's. You belong to me. How could you?" Ron's pain paralyzed him, as crystal tears ran down his face in streams. Hermione looked upon his face and deep in her heart, her soul, she tried to find a love for him, but she soon realized that all feelings for him had been extinguished. Her love had ignited for another man.

"Ron, I'm sorry for the hurt and pain I've caused you, but I can't apologize for my love for Oliver." Hermione didn't realize it, but she herself had begun to cry as well. Oliver stood behind her, her silent protector and defender. "Ron, I know you may never forgive me for what I did, but I hope someday you will understand why I did it. You never loved me that way..." Ron tried to interrupt her, but she continued, "please don't say you did, because we both know in your heart you didn't. I saw your eyes whenever Parvati would walk into a room. I don't blame you, she is beautiful, but I couldn't contend with being only second place. I needed someone who would love me unconditionally, not merely when he felt like it. Oliver loves me with all his heart and soul and I love him just as much, maybe more. I love you as a friend Ron, one of my dearest friends, but I beg of you, please let me go. Let me be free." Ron stared at his former best friend and her lover. He saw the way they held each other and how they did truly seem in love. Ron slowly nodded his tear stained face. Hermione managed a small weak smile through her tears. She approached him as if to hug him, but he quickly retreated backwards and she accepted his withdrawal. "I guess this is good-bye. Farewell Ron, I'll always be here if you need a friend or someone to talk to." Ron nodded again, almost in disbelief that his fairy-tale relationship was ending. He walked towards her and gave her a quick hug turning and walking out of the bedroom. "Thank you," Hermione said to the air after he left. She then turned to face her precious love. His face, she realized was also stained with hot tears.

"You know, we could be over by tomorrow." Oliver spoke at last, bringing her never forgotten fears to life.

"I know," she responded quietly, "but that's tomorrow, we still have all of tonight and we can pretend that tomorrow will never come." Oliver smiled, showing his beautiful dimples, and his brown eyes softened instantly.

That night, they pair made love with as much passion, and fire, and love as they had. As they lay in each other's arms early the next morning, they spoke no words, until Oliver's deep Scottish brogue pierced the silence.

"Hermione, you're so beautiful. Can I keep you forever?" Hermione's face broke into a bittersweet smile.

"I'm yours for all eternity. Just promise me you'll never leave me," she begged, though she knew it was not something he could honestly promise her. She turned on her side to face him.

"I could never leave you, Hermione. I love you too much to ever leave." As his eyes met hers, she prayed he was telling the truth.

The next morning was filled with the most torment Hermione could possibly imagine. Instead of realizing that Ron had let her go, people all over Hogwarts saw for the first time that Hermione was not as perfect as they pedestal they placed her on. Horrible remarks were directed at her character and morals every chance a jealous girl got. Even the male population regarded her with contempt for pulling Ron along as if he was only a puppet in her "schemes." Her only consolation was in the fact that she and Oliver were finally allowed to be seen out in the open, and he stuck by her side, throughout every insult and every malicious whisper. Oliver himself felt the wrath of Hogwarts, as he was ridiculed for purloining another man's woman. Instead of sinking to their level with a remark, Oliver simply held his head high and comforted Hermione.

Things for Oliver and Hermione calmed down by the next year, when Oliver left to play Quidditch for the Puddlemere United reserve team. And by the time Hermione graduated, most of her peers, had forgotten about everything, save the few who thought they had known her best. Ron and she had never rekindled their friendship, and after everything that happened, Harry distanced himself from Hermione as well. Her last year was almost as horrendous as the previous year. Her last year at Hogwarts, she had no one to talk to, all confidences with her had been broken the year before.

Finally, after two years of hell, Hermione graduated from Hogwarts, and was allowed to be with the one she loved most in the world; the man who had stolen her heart. And the star-crossed lovers were finally given a chance for true love, and peace.

End 


End file.
